


Operation Mistletoe

by neokolitan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Changlix if you squint, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, It's just cute, Jisung centric sort of, Jisung is panic, M/M, Minho is equally whipped, Seungmin Hyunjin and Jeongin aren't in it sorry, Short One Shot, changbin and chan have a plan, collage AU, felix is sunshine, first fanfiction on here please accept me, fluff only, it's a lot of exposition more than dialogue sorry because writing just takes forever, kissing under the mistletoe, minsung - Freeform, minsung christmas fic, there are like 2 swears but it's only in Jisung's thoughts lol, wow I thought I'd be amazing at tags but guess not lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokolitan/pseuds/neokolitan
Summary: Jisung had a problem. If one could consider it that. Which he did.The problem’s name was Lee Minho: a painfully attractive college senior that appeared to be flawless in both appearance and personality.--In which freshman Han Jisung is completely whipped for his new collage senior Lee Minho. He believes these feelings to be definitely unrequited. Luckily the universe, Minho's friends and even Minho himself knows otherwise. Enter Operation Mistletoe.It's cute and nice I promise. Please give her a read.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Operation Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I just want to acknowledge that this story is purely for fun and entertainment purposes and the feel good vibes. I have complete respect for Minho and Jisung as real individual people and am not attempting to cast any assumptions on their real life preferences, relationships and personalities. This is a work of complete fiction. I hope you like it and please love and support the boys in all the real life personal and professional endeavors <3
> 
> #straykidsforlife #stayforlife

Jisung had a problem. If one could consider it that. Which he did. 

The problem’s name was Lee Minho: a painfully attractive college senior that appeared to be flawless in both appearance and personality.

It all started about 2 weeks ago on the day of Jisung’s pre-semester college orientation. He was about to become a freshman in the New Year at one of the most prestigious colleges in Seoul – music major of course – and he had been dreaming of coming here for years. Every year in December before the new year begins the collage in question hosts a pre-semester orientation for all students plus an additional 2 week long volunteer camp specifically for those students not originally from Seoul. This way these students are able to bond with established seniors and each other and therefore not start the semester without anyone to support them. Being that Jisung was from Incheon he was very thankful for this tradition.

Or at least he was, and still is in a way, only everything changed after Jisung met Minho. On the day of the all student orientation Jisung was so excited to get into the auditorium that he accidently skipped three steps, a decision that almost cost him his life (or so he would say) until he was caught by a pair of strong arms and pulled into the warm embrace of none other than Lee Minho a.k.a. the problem. 

If Jisung thought his heart skipped a beat at the thought of a perilous tumble to his own demise on the stairs than he wasn’t even sure how to describe what happened when he looked into the eyes of the beautiful boy that saved him. Naturally, after shaking off his shook, Jisung became a blushing mess, bowing with a terribly stuttered apology that just made the other laugh as he waved it away. As if it was nothing, as if Jisung making a complete ass of himself in front of who he had shortly decided was the most beautiful man alive was nothing. 

Jisung wasn’t even surprised the next day when he was heading off to the volunteer camp, to find that Minho was of course one of the seniors that had agreed to be part of this activity. Of fuckin course, Jisung thought. Disappointed but not surprised lol. Could the universe humiliate him any further. Jisung was hoping to not see Minho for perhaps another few months, maybe pine over him secretly, even admire him from a distance, but no, apparently his fate was to be stuck with the other boy for an entire 2 weeks, in which he could find every possible way to make a further fool of himself.

~

And so it went. Jisung and Minho had a proper introduction. Minho was very cool about the whole pre-orientation situation. Jisung wanted to die. But as they spent more and more time together and got to know each other the 2 boys could be noticeably seen to seek out each others company more than any others. Jisung was still a bit of a mess in front of Minho every time, because how could he not be? Now that he knew what Minho was like as a person in addition to his godly appearance, he was starting to fall for him more and more. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t known Minho for long and why should it? Jisung thought to the imaginary third person in his head. To Jisung, Minho was kind and funny and quirky and warm and Jisung just knew. Sometimes you just know, and he did… and this was the problem. Jisung was whipped af, and there was no way Minho would ever feel the same. At least that’s what he thought.

Luckily Minho’s friends knew otherwise. Chan and Changbin had been best friends with Minho forever and they could tell just by the way he smiled at the younger that he was similarly whipped. Not that they needed that level of deduction in any case because Minho confessed about his affections to Jisung freely (only to his friends of course). He talked about the younger to them almost all the time but they didn’t mind since it was incredibly endearing and who wouldn’t ship minsung.  
Even though Minho seemed like a confident person however, he still wasn’t confident enough to ask out a boy he’d met literally only a week ago. He definitely suspected Jisung’s feelings towards him were similar to his own since the younger was so terrible at hiding it but he didn’t wanna do anything rash and why rush things?

Fortunately for all of us Minho’s friends thought screw that noise. Changbin refused to watch minsung pine over each other for another few months or so when they could just get together now. Chan heartily confirmed, noting that he wanted his now adopted children to be happy together asap. And that’s when operation mistle toe was created. 

You see Changbin had noticed that Minho and Jisung had a habit of stopping in doorways to talk to each other. This was mainly because the place they were staying had a lot of doorways and minsung being the whipped cuties they are simply couldn’t pass each other by even once without stopping to chat or interact with each other. Being that it was December and all, the plan was perfect. They just had to get the timing right and bam. Success and love for everyone.

~

And so it happened one afternoon in the last week of the camp that operation mistletoe was set into motion. Changbin carefully hung the mistletoe and got into position with Chan. They planned the timing when they knew minsung always passed by. Yet, knowing the two boys would be too focused on each other to see the mistletoe they remained nearby to obnoxiously point it out. A subtle, “Oh my gosh Chan do you see that mistletoe over there,” perhaps followed by an, “Oh my Minho, Jisung look where you’re standing.”

Thankfully for all of us that didn’t need to happen *face palms*. As Minho and Jisung approached each other from opposite directions they characteristically stopped beneath the mistletoe to talk, blissfully unaware of its presence. Changbin was about to say something when he was interrupted by an excited squeal behind them. “Oh my god!! Minho, Jisung you guys look. You’re under the mistletoe!! Ahhh” All eyes turned to Lee Felix (another freshman at the camp whom they’d all grown to love already). Changbin smiled gratefully at the sunshine boy who just helped them out feeling blessed by his presence in perhaps more ways than one but no one needs to know that just yet.

Back under the mistletoe, Minho and Jisung have both looked up to see that there is in fact mistletoe above them. Slowly they bring their eyes back down to meet each other. Minho’s cheeks are tinted a lite shade of red and he can’t really hide a slight smile. Meanwhile Jisung is a stuttering tomato who has forgotten how to function. Of course he wants to kiss Minho but he didn’t think that it would ever happen and he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship they’ve only just started building. Why is there mistletoe here anyway!?! He starts to panic. 

“H-hyung it’s ok we don’t have to k-kiss if you don’t want to.”

Minho tilts his head to the side with a half smile. “Aww come on Ji. It is tradition. I’m ok with it if you are?”

The last part comes out as a question to which Jisung responds something almost incoherent like, “A-ah of cou-rse. I-Idon’tmindI-I meanI’mokwithit.” 

Shitshitshit, Jisung thinks. He can feel himself getting redder by the minute and his brain is going blurry and he’s panicking and in a second none of that matters because Minho is placing a hand along his right cheek bone, caressing it gently. He moves forward holding Jisung’s waist and pulling them closer together, and in a second Minho is kissing him, kissing Jisung, and nothing else seems to matter.

As their lips meet softly they fit together perfectly and Jisung melts into the kiss forgetting all his previous worries. The kiss is slow and gentle and lasts a fair few more seconds than it should as they both forget themselves in it. Then Minho eventually pulls away using every bit of restraint he can muster because when he kisses Jisung it feels amazing, it feels right, and he just knows.

As they separate, both boys admire the slightly disheveled state of one another. Minho thinks this is the most beautiful Jisung has ever looked to him and he revels in the sight of the younger boy marked by his kiss. That is until Jisung’s brain reconnects and he goes into full panic mode. He registers how invested he became in the kiss and immediately panics thinking he has given himself away and wrecked everything for good. Jisung jerkily pulls himself from Minho’s arms and begins stuttering a rushed and panicked apology. By the end of his spiel he settles for, “… let’s pretend this never happened yeh? I’m so sorry H-hyung. I-I’m gonna go now.”

And with that he rushes off in embarrassment brushing past Felix on the way out who is still silently fangirling over the kiss with widened eyes. Minho just watches him go with a sly smile on his face brushing his hair back with one hand as he lets out a content sigh. He knows how panicked Jisung must be right now and that giving him some space for a few hours to calm down in general will be the best thing for the other. Changbin and Chan approach him with smirks on their faces.

“Umm I think you better ask that boy out already before he passes out of another gay panic attack,” Changbin says.

“You know I think I might do just that,” Minho replies still smiling to himself. He is utterly unable to stop smiling or giggling for the rest of the day as he thinks about the kiss and the boy he hopes soon to call his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3
> 
> I'm sorry it wasn't the best thing ever but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me kudos and comments if you would like to :)
> 
> Also if anyone would like a lil pt. 2 of the aftermath when they actually get together lmk and maybe i'll do it haha.
> 
> Side Note: If anyone is wondering what I mean by a volunteer camp it's basically exactly what it sounds like. They do them all the time in Thai university dramas which is where I got the context from. Go watch yourself some Thai bls and you'll know haha.


End file.
